xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 2: Big Red One
Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is a first person shooter in which its setting takes place in the second world war. The game was released on November 1st 2005 for the Xbox, PlayStation 2, GameCube and PC. The Game was Developed by Treyarch and Interactive Studios. The game also has its own collectors edition. Campaign In Call of Duty 2: Big red One you play as Sgt Roland Roger a American soldier in the 1st Infantry Division the whole game except for a level where the player plays the role as Rogers Brother as a Gunner in a bomber mission. The Tutorial Starts with you starting in the level called " We've been through worse " that is located somewhere in Maubeuge, France. The Player is then led by Sgt Glenn Hawkins alongside other soldiers in Hawkins Squad The 1st Infantry Division moves on to Kasserine Pass, pressing through the German lines, helping clear a minefield, and recapturing several American howitzers. The squad continues into Kasserine, clearing the region of German troops. The Big Red One continues to press the advance, and the player takes control of a tank in which Pvt. Rogers is firing the main gun. After finishing the African campaign, the player takes part in a bomber mission aboard a B-24 Liberator over the Mediterranean. The Italian Campaign The Italian Campaign opens up with Operation Husky with the Battle of Gela in which the squad rescues members of the 82nd Airborne Division. At Piano Lupo, the 1st Infantry again faces opposition from the Hermann Goering Panzer Division, whom they'd defeated in Africa. They fight through Troina to rest, consolidating their forces; the Fighting First quickly secures Sicily. The player now leads part of the squad as a corporal. The 1st Infantry Division then takes part in the D-Day invasion. The player directs fire using binoculars, destroying bunkers, warehouses, and pillboxes. The level closes as the player takes control of a Flak 88 to defeat German counter-assault waves. The player now leads the entire squad as a sergeant during the last two levels of the game. At Bucholz and the Siegfried Line, the player leads the squad during the final crossing into Germany in the snowy winter of 1944. After the 1st Infantry crosses the line, the squad destroys several V2 Rockets. As the rest of the division arrives,the game ends and you win. Multiplayer The Multiplayer on the PS2 and Xbox versions have Team Deathmatch and Free for All with Drivable Tanks and character classes. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One also was the first Call of Duty game to introduce the French its Multiplayer. Collectors Edition The Collectors Edition contains a bonus DVD that comes with: * Four Exclusive Character Skins * A Interview with the Voice Actors * A Interview with the Big Red One Veterans including memories of in game events * Multiplayer fly throughs with DVD Developer Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Concept and Production Art Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox Live game Category:Activision games Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty series Category:First-person shooters Category:2005 Video Games Category:Video Games